Daddy, come back
by poakkis
Summary: Why did you leave us' 'Daddy we love you' 'We need you...'When someone dear to you dies, you feel sorrow. Everyone has their own way of dealing with their grief, and this is how they felt after he had departed...


**Wow, the first story I put up! I'm kinda nervous! This is just something crappy I wrote, but hope you enjoy! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, it belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I own the children Eimi and Yuki. **

**Daddy, come back**

I sit outside, looking at the stars that blink above on the velvet sky. It's chilly, but I don't care. I don't even notice that I'm freezing. I just don't care.

_Why did you leave us? _I ask from the stars. Of course, I know it's childish to believe that someone who went away joined the stars, but I can't help but ask. I guess his childishness rubbed off on me too.

It's been just a while. Neither Yuki nor Eimi know yet. I haven't told them. How am I supposed to tell them that their farther, the man I loved the most, is gone?

A tear slides down my cheek, and I wipe it off. I've cried enough. I can't cry in front of the children. They're worried enough already. Who wouldn't be? Their daddy hasn't been home for almost a week.

"Mommy?" a little voice behind me calls.

I turn around to face our son, Yuki. He looks just like me, with his wavy, bluish hair and green eyes. He stands there in his cute bear jammies, looking at me. Behind him is his little sister, Eimi, rubbing her eyes. She, on the other hand, looks just like him, with those blue, catlike eyes and red hair. I see she's been crying.

"What's wrong, Eimi? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask as I crouch down to pat her head. She just looks me straight in the eyes.

"I saw a vewy bad dweam" she says in her cute voice. She's only two after all.

"What was it about?" I ask.

"I saw daddy leave."

I tensed.

"Daddy was just hewe with mommy and nii-chan and Eimi. Then, daddy just went away. Daddy didn't come back. Eimi and nii-san and mommy all cwied, but daddy gone" Eimi sniffles.

I don't know what to say. I knew that this would happen. They saw their biggest fear in their dreams. I have to tell the truth now.

I hug them both real tight. They're surprised, even more as I start to cry.

"You know, I have been hiding something for a while now. I know that hiding important stuff isn't right, but I couldn't tell you. But now, you're going to hear the truth

_Daddy isn't coming home_."

They're quiet. Then, Yuki asks: "Is daddy on a trip again? Is it a job? Or a meeting? Is he with his former teammates again?"

I wish that would be the truth. Of course, Yuki being an intelligent child knew what I meant, but I think he just doesn't want to believe it. After all, he's only six. He needs his farther.

I lightly shake my head. "No, Yuki. Daddy won't come back anymore."

Now it's Eimi who doesn't want to understand. "Why? Why is daddy gone? Doesn't daddy love us anymowe?" she cries and clutches my shirt.

I cry uncontrollably. I can't hold it in anymore.

"No, Eimi. Daddy loves us. He loves us all. He loves us the most. But, he can't come back. Daddy went to this faraway place called 'Heaven'. He's alright now, and he's going to watch over us from up there" I explain and point to the stars.

The two bury their heads in my lap, and I cradle them. There we sit, crying together.

"No! Daddy's coming back! Daddy must come back!" Eimi screams.

And for the first time, I see Yuki in such a state.

"Daddy! Please come back! You promised you'd never leave us! You liar! Daddy, why?! Why did you leave us like that!? Daddy I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy so please….please come back…daddy we love you…don't leave us" his voice fades away, and his screaming turns into silent tears as I hug our children as close as possible.

At the day of the funeral, I was surprised to see everyone there. Even the all-famous cocky brat came, with his shy wife and stubborn son in tow. Everyone from his former team came, and they brought their families along. So many people came, and I know he would've been happy with everyone together.

Now, we stand alone in front of the grave. Eimi fell asleep on the ground, right next to his grave. Yuki is crying softly, but trying to stand firm. I just stare at the stone, thinking about him. Then, I turn my face to look at the settling sun. I remember how he often brought me to watch the sunset when we were just teenagers. That was 15 years ago. I smile a little and pick up our youngest child.

"Let's go home, Yuki" I say and he nods, taking my free hand in his. We silently leave the graveyard, and I smile to the sun, so much like him. Burning with passion and joy.

_Can you see us now, dear? You know we'll love you, even though you're not here with us anymore. I'll make sure we'll never forget you, how you made us laugh, how you were always there when we needed you. You were such a childish man, you know? But I guess that's what made me fall in love with you in the first place. _

_I love you. _

_Goodbye, Eiji._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So, what do you think? Sorry I made Eiji die, I feel bad about it too! snif Hate it or like it, please leave a review. Criticism is very much appreciated****and welcomed, flames will be ignored .**

**Thank you for wasting your time to read this! **


End file.
